


Artwork: Beyond Strange

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by Mific's story Beyond Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Beyond Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527760) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v56/kazbaby/byondstrange_eyes.jpg) [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v56/kazbaby/transform_vs4.jpg) [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v56/kazbaby/lighthouse_atlantis.jpg)  
Scene from the story.   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beyond Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527760) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
